


他亲爱的男孩

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 在纸片人人权法案和纸片人保护法在本地区出台之前禁止出警纸片人！, 炼铜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 之前翻到以前国际服5.0的截图，就大森林hades叫阿光dear boy那里。突发奇想，想写第一人称的小芝诺斯（童年），看老皇帝（他眼里）搞他的dear boy的设定。警告看tag。未完，连载中。
Relationships: ALL光, Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), 初代光 - Relationship, 芝诺光
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

我最近几天心绪不宁，胸口里一直有一种很奇怪的感觉。我看书的速度比以前慢了一半，练剑也毫无长进，射击的命中率比先前低了0.18%。我不太明白我是怎么了，我蔑视自己。

在昨天，我突然对自己发脾气，用剑切断了练武场旁边兵营的承重柱，那些士兵跑了出来，我让他们和我比试。他们看起来犹豫不决，我就直接对他们挥剑，强迫他们和我厮杀。他们都是一些废物，我用67招就把他们全打倒了。我的父亲，皇孙瓦厉斯因此对我生气，说要惩罚我，禁足我三个月，不让我离开卧房，也要宫侍三日不许给我送饭。

我知道皇孙其实没有生气，他对我的惩罚只是做样子而已。对他来说，能确认到七岁的儿子的武技超越兵营的士兵，是一件可以放心的事情。我的母亲，皇孙娶的妻子早已经病死了，我要是一个废物，他就不得不找时间再生一个继承人了。当今皇帝早已经是步入暮年，却一直不立储君，对皇孙来说，要是不得不因为儿子不中用而离开前线，寻觅可以放心让她成为妻子的女人，再让她生下一个健康好用的继承人......即使他不用亲自怀孕，也还是麻烦又浪费时间的事情。

他是一个无聊的男人，但也不是他的错，皇宫里的所有人都很无聊。庸俗的灵魂来到这种世界上，可能注定会变成无聊的东西。这种生命继续留在这个世界上，这件事本身也很无趣。所以我从来不介意杀人。让无价值的东西变成无价值的尸体，这有何不可。

昨天那些元老和大臣一直对我大呼小叫，大惊失色的说要禀告皇帝陛下，说我可以随意杀死蛮族，但不可以杀加雷马族人，尤其是皇宫兵营那些加雷马军人。我听到其实有一点心烦，想把那些人也杀了。他们都是双手沾满鲜血的人，十三个人当中，有十个人对我这个加雷马族派出过刺客。他们即使如此也满嘴仁义道德，对自己也不愿坦诚，愚蠢得太无聊了，甚至不值得让人发笑。

他们让自己的生命毫无价值，为什么还要在乎自己生命的价值，而去害怕会杀加雷马族人的人呢？一想到我还要在堆满了这些人类的人间里长大成人，我就觉得厌倦。

只不过，要是我杀光他们，那么我一定会被惩罚，会被酷刑折磨至死。我还不够强，目前接受这样的结局不太划算。等我变得很强，我说不定会有机会接触到有趣的事物……而那个事物会令我第一次感受到我真的活着。

在被审判的时候我想着这些事情，然后我脑子里一直想起之前遇到的那个在皇帝陛下身边的男孩......想起他蓝色的眼睛盯着我的样子。我发现我每次想起他，我胸口里的烦闷就变得更古怪了。

今天早上到中午，我一直在看一本加雷马出版的现代政史书，这种书的主角，一如既往，永远是皇帝索鲁斯。在加雷马出书的作者，很多人不能客观的评价皇帝陛下，出于愚蠢的崇拜，或者是更愚蠢的对皇帝的崇拜者的恐惧，他们会写下很多垃圾浪费我的时间，而且，可想而知的也增加了很多蠢人脑子里的垃圾含量。不过我今天看完的这本书算是难得的客观了。作者指出了皇帝陛下的一些“性格问题”——这个作者认为索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯这个男人的才能是无可挑剔的，但是，索鲁斯经常会做出“并非是他本来能做出的最优解”的决策，制造出大量不必要的伤亡和无数隐患。他认为这是索鲁斯的“性格问题”作祟。

在写下长篇累牍的论述后，作者写了这样的一段话：

——因此我以为，索鲁斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯，建立加雷马帝国的这一位伟人，至少面对加雷马族的时候，他本性是正直，宽容，善良的人。在他眼皮底下，我以及诸多评论家，创作者能够针砭时弊，甚至不时讥讽皇室成员，而从不担忧牢狱之灾，在历史里众多独裁帝国中，这基本上是不可想象的事情。要是下一任皇帝因为这本书下令把我的头颅摘下来，我不会有一丝惊讶。但是，索鲁斯的内心无疑也是矛盾的，在他心底有旁人无法注视的阴暗角落，他体内的阴影在操纵他的行为，他不为人知的执念凌驾在他的仁善和智性之上，令他做出许多完全无法被预测的，违背常理的决定……

我看这本书的时候，满脑子都是那个男孩子，一个矮小的，褐发蓝眼睛的人族男孩。我想起前几天我第一次看见他，那个晚上回来后我就开始烦躁不安。

四天之前是帝国历37年的第一天，皇宫里惯例性的举办了庆祝宴会，所有的皇族和元老以及军团长都必须出席，向皇帝陛下献上祝贺以表达忠诚和敬意。那天清早，下了一夜的大雪初停，皇孙守在皇帝陛下的寝宫外，不久后他们在觐见室里吵了起来。那时候我站在门外，倒是听不见觐见室里的声音，是从后来他们两个人的表情和氛围猜测出来的。

皇孙不会毫无理由的把我带在身边，他把我当成他的武器。他在出门之前，就给我看了一张人族男孩的画像，对我说：

“到时候你在皇帝陛下的寝宫里找到这个人，陪他玩一下，知道了吗？”

皇帝从来没有颁发过在皇宫内可以随意杀死蛮族的法例，但是随手就杀死低等蛮族的加雷马权贵从来没有被追究过责任。皇孙从来不会让我去玩，更不可能让我陪蛮族玩，他也从来没有对我说过命令以外的话，在皇宫里，他习惯用这种拐弯抹角的方式传达命令，所以我了解他是要我去杀死那个男孩，他也知道我听得懂。

他也认为我不需要知道更多了，所以我也没有问他。

“遵命，瓦厉斯殿下。”他的表情告诉我他只需要我说这一句话。

不久后，不需要我特意去寻找，我就在觐见室门外看见那个人族男孩。我记得他只比我矮一点，可能比我年长，他看见我第一个动作是向左歪了一下脑袋，然后他问我，“你是他的儿子吗？”

我当时没有说话，我不屑于跟小孩和蛮族说话，只是在考虑要不要把他拎到别处再杀他。要是他死在觐见室门外，皇帝就有理由斥责我不敬，给我更严厉的惩罚。虽然他年事已高，近来不时卧病在床，不理朝政，应该活不了几年，但一个被身强力壮的诸皇裔环绕的老人仍然能够稳坐帝位，自然有他的本事。在最不幸运的情况下，我只能暂时逃离皇宫。

沦落到那样的境地并非坏事，因为我手上会有皇孙的把柄，无论是日后以此要挟登基为帝的皇孙，还是卖给皇孙的敌人，都可以为了换取一些不错的利益。我只想精进武艺，但我也知道要想得到必要的清静，为我的目标铺平道路，还是必须为自己谋取一些利益。这就是为何我没有打算违背皇孙的命令。

那时候，就在我打算揪住那个男孩白衬衫的领口把他拖走的前一刻，那个男孩说了奇怪的话。

“哈迪斯……啊，你们叫他索鲁斯，他看起来不像有你这么大的儿子的人。”男孩的表情看起来心事很重，“你甚至比我高，我不想做你妈妈。”

我看着他的样子，困惑了好一会儿。我仔细观察了他一下，他眼神空洞，眼角有一点红肿，泛着一层模糊的水雾，就像是春夏清早的玻璃一样。更明显的是他的脖子上有很多红色的斑点，他披着不合身的漆黑毛皮斗篷，身上散发出一种，我曾经在一个被我半夜从他床上逼出来被我杀死的元老，和跟在他身边的娈童身上闻到过的精液味道。呼吸着寒冷干燥的空气里淡淡的腥味，我才想到，他很可能是皇帝的娈童。

在皇宫当中，喜欢跟少年以及男童发生性关系的达官贵人不在少数。本来这不算违法，在不久之前的过去，加雷马少年十二岁就会被视为成人，在皇帝索鲁斯执政之前，能走路的孩子就需要为了维持家计做任何工作，很多父母乐意让子女去卖淫换取食物，还有一些害怕死于狩猎和寒冷的小孩也会自愿出卖身体。后来，让极北地区出现童年的正是皇帝，书上写他认为必须如此才能培养出全面发展的优良市民，提出务必保障儿童权益，从此让娈童变成了地下产业......结果如今他自己亦狎玩男童。虽然个人的欲望与治国手段无关，不值得惊讶，我当时看着那个男孩，只是又感觉这个世界果然还是太无趣了。

我开始很厌烦，想尽快让他在我眼前消失，想立即离开这个地方，所以我直接拔出藏在袖子里的短刀，就在觐见室门前，对他的脖子挥刀砍下去。

他躲过了我的第一击，随后，又躲过了我五次攻击，他打了我一拳，成功打中了我的腹部。

现在想起来，我还是不知道我当时是怎么样的心情。我只知道......我的身体在发生变化，看着他的眼睛，我身上的血液在变得温热，正在沸腾。我见过很多蓝眼睛的人，在镜子里我也能看见自己了无生机的蓝眼，但是我那时候盯着他，逐渐察觉到，他的眼睛是特别的。

他直勾勾地看着我，眼里有惊愕，有怒火，有迷惘，更多的是战意。他弓着背，变得就像一头凶狠的小野兽，对我目露凶光，他的眼神......我看着他，发现世界上其它所有声音都消失了。我突然听得见自己的心跳声，还有血液在血管里奔流汹涌的声音。

然后，他向我冲了过来，他的手握紧，在腹下捏成拳头，要向我发起攻势。在那个时候，我一定是笑了。

在皇孙从觐见室出来的时候，我和他正扭打在一起。我基本压制住了他，他不够强，确实是有些遗憾，不过他只是一个娈童，而且还是幼崽。猎人可以驯养幼崽，也可以放过幼崽，总能得到很好的回报。我感受着他的身体在我身下挣动，兴奋不已。我在那个时候，确实是有些得意忘形了，我从来没有那样快乐过。

直到我感觉到有一阵无形之力把我揭翻出去，我的肩膀狠狠撞到墙上，无数的碎石像雨点一样从头顶淋落下来，堆满我身边的地板。我才清醒了一点。

以皇孙的能力，不足以让我全然被动，我那个时候是惊愕的。我当时抬起头，看见一个男人在皇孙身后走出来，他身穿着柔软的黑袍，半身披着战士的血红披风。

那是一个衣着华贵，老态龙钟的男人，只是当我凝视他金色的眼睛时，我看出其中的滔天怒火。在那个瞬间，我对他年龄的印象忽然变得模糊起来。

“瓦厉斯......”老男人的声音有一种令人恐惧的压力，他刻意拖长音调，让恐惧的氛围在这条走廊里蔓延开来。“看来你有个不得了的儿子......你很自豪吧？”

皇孙立即跪了下来，无论他有多么厌恶皇帝，看来现在他还不打算表露出一丝忤逆。

“一个废物小崽子，这才一会儿功夫，就爬到我家小孩子身上了，那么......”

“够了，闭嘴！不关你事！”

那时候，我本来已经做好了被折磨入狱，可能要暂时逃离首都的准备。在我蓝眼睛的幼崽用凶狠的喊叫打断皇帝的话的时候，我真的感到很意外。

那确实是很少有的感觉，一个娈童，对皇帝毫不畏惧，他总是让我吃惊。虽然我当时也对皇帝隐藏的实力产生了兴趣，但我还是对他抱有更大的兴趣和更高的期望。这确实有点奇怪，或许是因为皇帝无论如何也会很快死去，而我看中了幼崽的潜力。

皇帝被他打断后皱起了眉，他眉纹皱得很刻薄，一看就非常不愉快。但是我的猎物男孩瞪着他，只是继续对他吼：“我才用不着你来给我出头，我能打败他！”

他的话当时让我微笑，我全身发烫。

“闭嘴。”皇帝阴冷的对他说道，他的声调冷得就像深海里的非人之物，带有莫名的恐怖，他成功让男孩冷静下来，皇孙也脸色有点苍白的抬起头看这一幕。

“回头我会教训你，才一会儿就让毛都没有的小子爬到你身上，小小年纪，你就这么饥不择食吗？”

他一说完，男孩的表情开始变白又涨红。反复变来变去，我顾着看他，虽然有察觉到皇帝和皇孙开始交谈，但是没有把他们对话的内容听进耳朵里。

所以我立即就发现男孩在开始像小棕熊一样呲牙咧嘴一会儿之后，一蹬脚就对皇帝扑了上去。我笑了起来，看着他的牙齿咬穿了皇帝胯间的布料，他棕色的头发深深埋入皇帝的黑袍里面，显然在使劲咬进去皇帝两腿之间的生殖器。

我听见了很多吸气声，当时走廊里有我们三个人，还有很多宫侍和闻声前来的御卫，所有人都看着他啃咬皇帝的胯间，皇帝扭曲了脸，不过他很快就忍住了痛，伸手把那幼崽揪了起来。

“看来是我昨晚喂你的不够多，对吧……”皇帝不怒反笑，“对不起啊，是爷爷我不好，我这就回去好好的把你喂饱。”

男孩又在呲牙，对皇帝满头皱纹下高挺的鼻梁咬下去，这次皇帝有所防备，正好把他拎在刚好咬不到的地方。

“滚吧，下次再找你们两个算账。”

这是皇帝留给我和皇孙的最后一句话，说完之后，他就把我的猎物男孩按进自己怀里，背对我们离开了。

我从那一刻开始心绪不宁。

我的猎物是皇帝占有着的东西，皇帝是现在的我还不能挑战的人，我知道狩猎必须要有耐心，但我从那晚开始就一直梦见他在龙床上被皇帝禁锢，被皇帝撕咬，赤身裸体，血肉横飞。我不由得怒火中烧，皇孙回来后对我说了一些话，我一句也没有听进去。

现在我被禁足了，他呢，他在外游荡，有好好地磨砺自己的尖牙和利爪吗？他的攻击性会不会被皇帝打压，他会不会被皇帝错误的调教成温顺的羔羊？

如果我是皇帝就好了，我第一次对帝位急躁了起来，如果我能杀死皇帝，杀死皇孙，杀死其它皇族，他自然就是我的东西了。我能给他正确的教育。

想及此，我每天都强迫自己平心静气，磨炼自己的武技。但是我仍然感到急躁不安，毫无疑问，皇帝拥有非人的实力，皇孙也不是挂在我刀口前的肉，即使我废寝忘食……我又还需要多少年？

我需要捷径......不对，我还只有七岁，这一具身体没有长成，只是脆弱的骨架和肌肉罢了。一个七岁的男孩，要是想超越那些位于加雷马顶端的成年人，他需要的，可能是超出现今帝国人想象的某种能力。

这么想，我开始成天在瀚如烟海的皇家书库里拼命翻寻，想要谋求一丝头绪。

同时，可能是终日灼烧我头脑的执念所致，我开始每晚做同一个奇怪的梦。

在梦境里面，我在燃烧的街道慢慢地走着，一座我从未见过的城市正在雨点似的陨石的击打下毁灭，在我身边，全都是身穿黑袍，脸部遮挡在面具下的人们。他们四处奔逃，哭号，惨叫，声音凄绝至极。

我看着他们，总是感到一丝怪异的熟悉感。

tbc


	2. 阿谢姆

索鲁斯称帝以后，加雷马帝国所有的文科学者都有了一个主要任务，就是清除教育体系所用的课本中的迷信思想。对于梦境，当今加雷马人认为，人之所以做梦与神灵或梦魔无关，而是日常生活累积起来的杂念所致。很多加雷马人会避免谈论梦境，认为梦境是白日无所事事，胡思乱想，或者心理脆弱，脑袋不清楚的象征。

我成天做同一个梦，难道是因为我胡思乱想，心理脆弱吗。太过可笑了。我近期确实满脑子都想着那个男孩，一有余暇就忍不住思考要怎么把他从皇帝手上夺过来。但是猎人想要追逐猎物的欲望跟燃烧的城市有何关联，而且我远不至于沦落到那种废物的层次。

想到这一点，我开始对加雷马走向极端的一些思想产生怀疑。现代的加雷马人目空一切，认为一切跟蛮族有关的事物都是不好的，或者是子虚乌有，但帝国目前仍然需要用到最高端的军用魔导技术才有可能对付得了蛮神......要是我能把魔导技术和蛮神的神力结合起来，那或许，我不至于要坐等到皇帝驾崩，再去抓住我的猎物。

想到这一些，我抛弃成见，对自己的梦境也认真观察。没过两晚，我就察觉到在我梦里那座燃烧的城市，不是这个星球上现存的任何一个城市，也不是这个星球成文的历史上存在过的城市。我在梦里仿佛成为了这座城市的市民，自然而然的了解这座城市，以及作为这座城市的基石的整个文明。尽管头脑里的记忆支离破碎，我还不过是懂得如何使用一些城市设施，懂得如何阅读这里的文字的地步。但这些能力已经足以让我发觉这座城市的“概念科技”远远超过了加雷马，甚至历史上的亚拉戈帝国。

这座城市的市民可以使用魔法凭空创造万物，就像蛮族信仰的神明一般。这样的城市不可能不为世人所知，也不可能放任加雷马成为世界的霸主。它不会受到灵灾影响，有它在，这个星球的历史将会被彻底改写。

在陷入天劫的城市里漫步，认真思考自己的梦境，确实是相当荒唐的事情。只不过在梦中的我百无聊赖，除非去想念我的猎物，也只能观察环境了。

后来，奇怪的事情开始发生。我的梦境一日比一日真实，我甚至开始想到一个名字，我不知道这个名字属于谁，但我开始每晚都在梦里想着那个名字。有一天，我甚至念着这个名字从床上睁开眼睛。

“......阿谢姆。”

侍女的水盆从她手里掉下来，把我的思绪从梦境拉回现实。我下床穿衣，侍女发着抖跪下来连连请罪，幸好她在我被烦得发怒前跑去拿新的水盆，不然我还要浪费时间去拿我枕边的刀。

等我把衣服穿戴整齐，端来水盆的是府上的总管。他跟皇孙年龄相仿，长年侍奉皇孙，是皇孙信赖的人，要是他来到我寝室，经常是为了传达皇孙的指令。在我拿毛巾洗脸的时候，不出意料听见他开口道：“芝诺斯殿下，瓦厉斯殿下托我转告皇帝陛下的口谕。三日之内，你得收拾一下行李，到军营里去。”

皇帝不可能托皇孙传口谕给我。皇帝即使再怎么妒火中烧，也不至于在意他七岁的曾孙觊觎他的娈童。这条命令，更可能是皇孙想要借我杀死皇帝娈童的事情败露了。

这是当然的，我没能杀死那个男孩，再伪装成意外或者权贵儿童的冲动失手。谋杀皇帝的宠物是另外一个性质的事件。皇孙现在肯定极为不安，说不定会提前逼宫他的父亲。 

即使只是一个蛮族娈童，这对皇帝也是极大的不敬，要是平民犯下这等罪行又被众人所知，即使皇帝一言不发，整个皇室和元老院也会将其碎尸万段。现在皇帝决定将这对以下犯上的父子外放自然是理所当然。宫内无人不知皇帝从来不是一个慈祥的祖父，外放只会是第一步而已，要是我再跟随皇孙，在最不幸的情况下，我会死得不明不白。

我对总管点点头表示我知道了，让他退下，等寝室只剩下我一个人之后，我看着桌子上的通讯器，开始思考接下来我该怎么做。皇帝只是要我滚去军营，没有具体指示，帝国有十四个军团，我有很多选择。

*

我今天忙碌了一天，没有去上课，傍晚的时候，我像往常一样独自在餐厅吃晚饭，总管来问我为什么我不去上课，说我的家庭教师们都很生气。我知道他们的生气是因为他们难得有机会可以名正言顺的表达他们的生气。他们虽然比我年长数倍，但他们明显一直在浪费时间，让自己没有价值的脑子没装到多少东西，结果轻易被学生超越。我对他们从不客气，他们也对我积怨已久，现在他们有机会指责我了，这种事情真是无聊。

总管在说瓦厉斯殿下跟他说过如果我荒废学业，他可以体罚我。我不在意体罚，但我不想把时间浪费在这上面 ，于是我问他：“再过几天我就要死了，我还需要上课吗？”

总管脸色僵硬了一下，道：“谁说殿下您会死的，您是帝国皇室。”

“我知道我是因为什么事情才会被陛下送去军营。”我面无表情的看着他说自己不相信的话。“下去吧，我还要吃饭，皇帝陛下还说过饭中不得交谈对吧。”

据说在很多年前的一次皇室家宴当中，皇帝对儿孙的聒噪感到心烦，颁布了这道口谕。所有人都说当年谁敢在愈发没有耐心的皇帝面前多嘴，皇帝只是厌恶自己的儿孙到了不想多听儿孙们说一句话的地步而已。

总管维持着一种僵硬的表情退下了。他可能还是对我不满，但是他要按照世间的常识办事，所以不能对身份高贵的我不近人情。我见过他怎么对待身份卑微的人，他是认为即使面临生命危险人仍然应该循规蹈矩的那种人，只不过，要是把这个要求放到皇室身上，就会不够体面。优雅和体面是上位者的特权，他就算敢挑战身为皇孙儿子的我，也不会敢挑战这个体系。

这个世界就是充满了这种无聊的事情......

我开始想念那个男孩，想念他像是燃烧着宇宙中所有的光一样的蓝眼睛。我又开始想那个梦，在梦境里，我会感到我脱离了这个毫无价值的浮华尘世，去到另外一个世界。我在梦里会反复想着那个名字，阿谢姆，梦里的我就像现在思念猎物的我一样想着那个名字，这种情况已经好几天了。我究竟是怎么了？

到了晚上，我又梦到了燃烧的城市，只不过这一次，我突然想到了一件事情......我应该要在这座城市里找到“阿谢姆”。

这个想法很荒唐。

我为什么要去找阿谢姆，他是有价值的猎物吗。我又怎么去找一个不知道是谁，也不知道在哪里的人。就像另外一个灵魂进入了我的身体，我在梦里迫切想要找到阿谢姆，我脑子里的想法很奇怪，我的身体也不受我控制。

我的身体在火焰，瓦砾，尸体和哭叫逃亡的人中奔跑，我早就发现他们一直都看不见我，现在我跑起来，有很多人直接从我的身体里穿过去。这样正好，我的身体似乎也知道我应该往哪个方向跑。我跑进一个车站里，站台被屋顶压塌了，我没有带武器，只能从倒下的石柱和墙之间的空隙穿过去，再顺着扭曲的焦黑铁轨继续跑。一路上说不上顺利，也没有遇到像样的危险。毕竟我只是在做梦而已。最后，我发现自己跑到了郊外，这里的大地焦黑，枯土龟裂，裂缝中吐出毒雾。

但是在这片从死亡大地升腾起来的毒雾当中，有一个青草丛生的山丘和一栋房子悬浮在空中，从地上看去，那就像是地理书插图里的库尔札斯的浮岛。它看上去生机盎然，就像身在另外一个时空一样，完全不受天劫影响。

我就像蛮族一样，用身体轻松驾驭着以太之风腾空而起，我飞到空中的这块浮岛上，看见房屋前还有一群白色绵羊。有个牧童表情闷闷不乐的坐在草地上，他有一张我总是在思念着的脸，在看到他的瞬间，我突然知道了他的名字。

我笑了起来，道：“阿谢姆。”

我蓝眼睛的猎物猛的抬起头，然后用很难看的表情瞪着我。

“怎么连你也跑到我的梦里来了。”他气呼呼的，“哈迪斯就算了，怎么连你这个坏小子也连我睡觉都不放过我。”

我走到他身边，我在想，这里是梦境，我大概没有必要和他打斗，因为我还不能确定他在这个梦里是一个怎么样的存在。但是，一想到我可能在和他共享一个梦境，或许我整天做这个梦可能跟他有关，我就十分高兴。

“你的傻笑看起来也很讨厌。”他冷眼看着我，“就像想吃人一样。”

我伸手抚摸我的猎物褐色的毛发，他想打掉我的手，被我抓住了手腕，他又想要咬我，我想了想，决定暂时先不为难他。猎人也应该用耐心去了解他的猎物。

“你之前说过，索鲁斯不像有我这个年纪的儿子......”我记得他的每一句话，决定选择这句问起来，“在你眼里，索鲁斯是什么年纪的人？”

阿谢姆对我露出奇怪的表情。

“原来他那个样子的在加雷马是有孩子的大叔......”他咕哝。“阿姨们说的果然没错，老男人都是猥琐的变态。”

“所以是猥琐的变态那种年纪的人吗？”我继续微笑的看着他。

他歪了一下头。“不知道，我没见过几个加雷马人，在我老家村里的叔叔们看来，他就是个小不点吧。我以前住在阿拉米格，阿拉米格人比你们加雷马人高多了，长相也特别成熟帅气。”他高举起手比划一下，对我咧嘴。

阿拉米格不久前成为了帝国的行省，那里的主流种族是高地人。高地人跟加雷马人相比，没有身高优势，脸部老化的表现也没有很大差别。我的猎物幼崽应该不至于因此对皇帝的年龄产生严重误解。我开始怀疑皇帝在娈童眼里或许不是一个老人。这倒是很有意思。索鲁斯皇帝是一个谜团，我读的书越多，越觉得他诡异。他似乎生来了解一切，生来无所不能......难道，他其实不是人类？

我盘腿坐到阿谢姆身前，他警觉的瞪着我，身体微微后仰了一下，然后又一副不想认输的样子，绷紧全身肌肉，一动不动了。

“等你醒来，就过来找我。”我嗅到他身上的气味，是新鲜青草的味道，就像这里的小羊羔一样。我不禁兴奋起来。他露出了有点厌恶我的表情。

“我为什么要找你......”

“你想离开皇帝身边吧。”

“......”他沉默了好一会儿，伸手去揪地上的草。“你才帮不了我，不要骗我。”

“喔，你觉得我不能吗？”

“你只是一个坏小子，哈迪斯他是.....”阿谢姆咬一下嘴唇，“我也不知道他是什么，我搞不明白，但就是，很坏！很大！很讨厌！！而且还有拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯......”

“这两个人是谁？我没听说皇帝身边有这种名字。”

阿谢姆说的两个词，从发音来看不是加雷马人，也不像我了解的任何蛮族的语言。我眯起眼睛，这两个名字我好像隐约有种熟悉感。

而且......发音的方式和“阿谢姆”，“哈迪斯”这种名字是一样的。

“我......我也不知道，反正就是哈迪斯的坏大叔朋友。哈迪斯说拉哈布雷亚应该教我读书，拉哈布雷亚总是让我看很多很多的书，还要我解剖蜘蛛，背器官的名字......他就是个恶魔。艾里迪布斯就一直冒出来叫哈迪斯去工作，我挺喜欢他这一点的......但要不是他......我现在应该还在阿拉米格，我都不知道我的羊群怎么了，还有我的章鱼和小狗......哈迪斯说我听话才能和他们见面.....明明他们才是我的家人.....”

阿谢姆的声调越来越低，这个幼崽流露出悲戚的表情，像是毛皮被雨淋湿的小狗。

算了......即使是狮子，幼崽时期也跟猫差不多。

我再次伸手抚摸他的毛发，这一次他沉浸在自己的难过里，没有打开我的手。

tbc


End file.
